


Unanswered Prayers

by ajb279



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: Based on The Garth Brooks song - I bring a night at a local football game Killian and Emma run into Killian's old high school flame Milah. They share memories of Killian and Milah in high school.





	Unanswered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> I love Garth Brooks, I feel that his songs are stories waiting to be told and I wrote the first story Living Again based on the song learning to live again and was asked to write the next chapter and I have not decided if I will so I wrote this one. Based off the song Unanswered Prayers about a man and his wife who run into an old high school flame and he thinks about what his life was like then and what is like now and though he had prayed for everlasting love with his high school flame he was glad that God had never answered those prayers because he wouldn't have the blessings he had today. So I hope you enjoy it please leave kudos and comments and let me know what you think! <3

Unanswered Prayers

Killian set the folded blanket down on the hard aluminum bleachers and then reached for the heavy baby carrier his wife was holding. While she scooted in he took a moment to beam at the tiny pink sleeping bundle. Emma had insisted the baby come to watch her big brother play his last High School football.game. Bundled in a long sleeved sleeper and plenty of blankets. Killian still wasn’t sure Hope was going to be impressed in the foot ball. But here she was and here they were, he couldn't believe Henry was a senior, he felt like the boy was his own and seemed to be just yesterday he had first met the lad as Emma and he had started dating. He looked out over the field while Emma settled the baby into a spot on the bleachers. He found Henry stretching and when the boy noticed them he turned and waved.  
“Look, luv there;s Henry.” Killian pointed him out and Emma waved at him.  
“I can't believe he’s so grown up. Where did the time go?”  
“I know, I am okay with locking Hope up in the house and never letting her leave us till she’s 40. Then she can start dating with supervision.” Killian said running a finger across the sleeping baby’s nose.  
Emma snorted, “Good luck with that one.” He looked up at her and grinned just as a dark haired woman moved into his line of vision. He focused on her and felt his mouth drop open.  
“Hello, Killian,”The dark haired woman smiled and Emma looked up at the voice then at him.  
Killian stood and said.“Milah.” He looked down at Emma,”Emma I would like you to meet Milah.” Emma stood with a smile and reached for the other lady’s hand. She was stunning long dark curls and blue eyes. She held her hand out as Killian introduced them.   
“Milah this is my wife Emma, and this…” he turned the seat to show off the baby with a huge grin on his face is, “Hope.”  
Milah and Emma shook hands and Emma invited Milah to sit with them. Milah dutifully fussed over the baby who finally woke up and stared right at the stranger yawned then fell back asleep. Milah laughed and Emma smiled at Killian.”She is the spitting image of you Killian, hopefully she has Emma’s personality.”  
Emma laughed , “I know, I am desperately praying every night that Hope grows up to be an Angel but with our son Henry and Killian lord knows she’s going to be a handful.”  
“You have two kids?” MIlah asked.  
“Well, Henry is my son, I had him when I was in highschool.”  
“Henry is my son too,luv.” Milah watched as Killian gently held Emma’s hand and couldn’t stop the long buried memories of her and Killian.  
.  
18 years earlier:  
Milah sat on the very same bleachers and watched and cheered for Killian. She pulled his letter jacket tighter around her thin frame and cheered as Killian -number 15 took the field, he turned his head and winked at her. She felt the blush go to her toes.   
Later that evening She waited outside the locker rooms for him , he stopped in front of her and smiled. Then he slapped both palms on the wall on either side of her head and leaned in to kiss her.   
“Good game. Great win. But you know that number 15 player out there is quite cute.. Nice ass.” Milah teased.  
“Good thing I'm not the jealous type. BUt now that you mention it there was a cute chic in the stands that kept whistling at me.”  
“I better find out who that was, she should not be whistling at my guy.”  
Killian leaned in and kissed her again then they walked toward the doors of the gymnasium hand in hand.

Present day:  
Emma jumped up yelling “Go! Go ! Get the ball! Get it! Go! GO!” Hope jumped and began to cry at the sound of her mother yelling, her tiny bottom lip poked out and trembled. Emma immediately felt bad and bent down to unbuckle the baby from her seat to cuddle and soothe the infant, She looked down at Killian,”I'm going to go feed her and change her diaper. Let me know if they score.” Emma hurried away leaving Milah and Killian to sit on the bench.  
“Feel familiar?” Milah asked.  
“A little odd maybe sitting on the wrong side of the bleachers.”  
“You were a great football player. Star Quarterback senior year.”  
“I remember. I was surprised that I was so good, I mean having just moved here from England football was a whole different concept to me.”  
“I loved sitting in the bleachers watching you play, and wearing your jersey and letter jacket being part of the “it couple.’”Milah rmeinsinced.   
“Ah yes the glory days.” Killian leaned back on the bleachers and rested his elbows on the one behind him.  
“Probably has a whole new meaning for you these days. Daddy.”  
“Yes, they do. Glory with an infant is getting more than 4 hours sleep at night.”  
“Four hours? You’re daughter must be an angel.”  
“My Sydney kept me up all night nearly every night her first three months on the earth.”  
“Sydney? You have a daughter?”  
“Yes, She's the cheerleader the one with -”  
“Long black curly hair currently making eyes at my son?”  
Milah laughed, “That would be her” Milah waved at her when she turned around. Unlike Henry who had waved at his parents Sydney rolled her eyes and turned her back. Killian laughed out loud,  
“Pleasant.” killian laughed.  
“Yes, well in fifteen years you will be the one to the get the eye rolling though as handsome as you are she’s going to have very popular parents.” Milah laughed at the look on his face.  
“Oh come on you know Mr Hart the biology teacher was the “heartthrob” of the entire female population of South High School.” Milah said with air quotes laughing.  
“I probably heard rumblings of that sort I was more into the leggy blonde with sassy looks that taught Language Arts.”  
“Well at least your type hasn’t changed,” she said nodding toward Emma returning with the baby.  
“I hadn't thought about it, I hadn't thought about high school in many years”  
Milah looked at him again,”You Know back in those days I thought I had your undivided attention.”  
“You did. Ms. Jacobs was merely a wet dream. It was you that held my heart.”  
“Our love was so surreal for a teenager. I thought it would last forever. I thought we would be together forever.”  
“It was real. We were seventeen even though we thought we were adults we were actually just kids.”  
Emma sat down next to him and he reached for the baby propping up on his knees and making funny faces at him. He thought back to the glory days.

Milah and Killian lay in the back of his old beat up pick up truck that was filled with blankets and pillows and parked in a corn field outside of town. Milah lay with her head on his bare shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. He loved her, she loved him. They would be together forever. They started senior year out as a couple and will finish senior as a couple.  
Killina paced the floor waiting for Milah to come down stairs in her prom gown. He had a corsage and waiting for her, it was blue to match her eyes.  
MIlah came down stairs and she wore a white gown with sequins, it was from fitting and had a long slit up the side to the bottom of her thigh.   
“Milah you look.. Lovely.”  
“Killian you look great, I like the monkey suit.” She smiled and held out her arm for the corsage. Killian placed it on her wrist and they climbed into the waiting limo to join friends on the way to prom they were all smiling and singing along with the radio. And dancing in their seats. Once they arrived at prom they were ushered to the protrai area where they posed with Mila’s back to Killian’s chest and his arms wrapped around her waist and hers resting on top of his, to show off the corsage. After Pictures they danced their first prom dance a long slow number, Milah put her hands on Killins shoulders and he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close she rested her head on his shoulder and they swayed to the music crowning for Prom King and Queen commenced shortly there after and they cheered as their friend was crowned Queen with the Captain of the Wrestling team crowned KIng, Killian was glad he had dodged that bullet. After prom was over they went to a hotel room but instead of making love like most couples. Killian and Milah sat around a white stick waiting for it to tell them if their duo was about to become a trio.  
“I’m sorry Killin. I know A baby is not what you wanted, You have your whole life ahead of you, If I am pregnant I won’t make you stick around. You can go.” MIlah said as she felt tears fall down her cheeks.   
“Milah I’m not going to desert you not with a baby not without, we'll be together forever.”  
The stick showed one line, she wasn’t pregnant. Killian took her home early that night and a few short weeks later at graduation Killian found Milah and pulled her aside.  
“I will never forget you. “ He kissed her. 

The game continued as he thought about graduation and prom night. Henry scored a touchdown and won the game and the crowd went wild Hope slept through the whole thing. Post graduation Milah had stayed in their hometown and took work as a waitress while going to the community college in town. Killian joined the navy and they wrote letters back and forth for the first six months religiously soon it became a letter every couple months and two years into Killian’s Navy journey Milah wrote to him and told him that she had met someone and was getting married. Killin wished her well and that was the last time he had spoke to her until today. He had prayed every day when they were young that their love would last forever he swore to never forget her.   
Killian stood in the doorway watching his son sleep. At seventeen the boy would be horrified to know that his parents still checked in on him at nights. He walked away and opened the nursery door and Emma was just placing the baby in her crib and she turned to him with a kiss.  
“I'm glad I got to meet Miah. She was fun. I loved hearing about you in high school.: hse grinned.  
“I thought for a moment it would be awkward.”  
“It was for a moment but I wasn’t afraid, She has your past but I have your future and we are happy. I know you love me and our children and we love you.”  
“You know Milah and I spent prom night in a motel…”  
“Okay I don't need to know this.” Emma joked.  
“It wasn’t like that. She had missed her period and we were deathly afraid that she was pregnant, S we sat there I prayed and prayed that baby or not I would love Milah forever, I prayed that God would keep us for all times. But I was scared. She wasn't pregnant and our relief was great, but our love faded and I met you and Henry and we got married and now we have Hope and I wouldn't trade my life for anything. “  
Emma kissed him and leaned into a hug. As he watched his daughter sleep peacefully in her crib that night he realized it wasn't that his memories and love for MIlah had been forgotten. They had just been replaced by new love and new memories and she would always hold a place in his hear and his life, his first love but the rest of his heart and for the rest of his life he would always thank God for his life now.  
He would always thank God for unanswered prayers.


End file.
